SLOW FAREWELL
by kRieZt
Summary: Side story of Farewell Shinsengumi Arc, episode 316. Sakata Gintoki tahu bagaimana mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu ada perpisahan yang membuatnya sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hijikata/Gintoki. Slight shounen-ai. Typo, OOC, don't like don't read!


**SLOW FAREWELL**

Cast : Hijikata Toshiro, Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei

Song lyric : Slow Farewell by Raphael Lake | Royal Baggs

Warning : slight shounen-ai. OOC, typo. Don't like don't read!

* * *

Paska pertempuran di Pulau Penjara Kokujo…

Pejabat Komisaris Kepolisian Edo mendalangi sebuah pemberontakan besar menentang kepemimpinan Shogun Tokugawa Nobunobu. Jika pemberontakan terjadi di tubuh pemerintah, ke depannya masyarakat tidak lagi bisa percaya kepada siapa pun yang mengayomi mereka. Tokugawa Nobunobu dengan tegas membubarkan Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi. Tidak hanya itu, semua anggota diburu dan ditangkap supaya tidak menyebarkan paham apa pun yang bisa menyulut api pemberontakan lainnya.

Karena sudah dianggap sebagai pemberontak negara, keberadaan Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi pun terancam. Mereka terpaksa melepas semua atribut resmi dan bersembunyi. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh anggota Shinsengumi, mereka bersembunyi di markas Fraksi Joi. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa seterusnya berada di sana, karena pemerintah masih memburu fraksi anti-pemerintah itu. 3 bulan setelah peristiwa di Pulau Kokujo, perdebatan panjang mengenai keberadaan mereka pun berakhir dengan satu keputusan pahit. Katsura Kotaro, pemimpin Fraksi Joi, menyarankan mereka untuk meninggal Edo. Jika mereka terus bertahan di sini, hidup mereka tidak akan aman. Shogun Nobunobu bisa saja membunuh mereka semua supaya tidak ada lagi akar pemberontakan di negara ini.

"Jika kalian ingin melindungi Edo, maka kalian harus meninggalkannya," kata Katsura di akhir pembicaraannya dengan Hijikata Toshiro, di suatu sore di aula pertemuan markasnya.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Apa boleh buat," ucap Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Karena tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa lagi, Hijikata menyudahi pertemuannya dengan Katsura dan keluar dari markas. Tidak disangka, hujan turun begitu deras dan tidak juga berhenti sejak tadi pagi. Di bawah atap teras ruang pertemuan, Hijikata menatap langit kelabu di atasnya. Edo sedang berduka karena akan kehilangan satu-satunya pelindung mereka. Meski keputusan itu sudah disetujui oleh Komandan Kondo Isao, dia masih merasa keberatan. Lalu, bagaimana dia harus menyikapi hal ini? Enggan rasanya meninggalkan kota yang sudah memberikan banyak kenangan berharga untuknya. Satu hembusan asap rokok dari mulutnya sedikit bisa meringankan beban di kepalanya. Dia membuka payungnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Langkahnya kemudian berhenti ketika dia melihat sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Mau ke mana, Pak Polisi?" tanya seseorang yang ditemuinya di luar. Pria berambut perak itu sedang duduk di undakan tangga dan membawa payung. Dia berdiri dan menoleh kepada Hijikata. Yukata putih dengan motif ulir birunya sedikit basah terkena guyuran air hujan.

 _The winds are whispering a name and tears fall from the sky…_

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Kau bisa lihat aku tidak mengenakan seragam kan?" kata Hijikata acuh tak acuh.

Sakata Gintoki membalik badan dan berjalan mendahului Hijikata. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras itu, kedua samurai terbaik Edo itu berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju kota. Tatapan mata keduanya redup, layaknya langit kelabu di atas mereka. Udara dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang, entah bagaimana mereka akan mengusir keheningan yang kaku ini.

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat. Tapi kau yang bayar," kata Gintoki setibanya di kota.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku akan melakukannya. Kapan sih kau bisa bayar sendiri pesananmu, hah?" gerutu Hijikata menanggapinya.

"Hampir seminggu ini aku tidak mendapat pekerjaan. Aku tidak bawa uang pula."

"Kau bawa uang pun tidak akan cukup membayar pesananmu di kedai makan favoritmu."

Langkah mereka kemudian mengarah ke kedai makan yang sering mereka kunjungi. Hijikata akan memesan menu makanan seperti biasanya, begitu pula dengan Gintoki. Selagi menunggu wanita pemilik kedai itu membuat pesanan mereka, 2 gelas teh hijau panas disuruhkan untuk menemani perbincangan mereka.

"Rasanya aku tidak perlu menceritakan padamu semuanya," ujar pria berambut hitam itu sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Kau sudah dengar pembicaraan kami tadi kan?"

"Anggap saja aku tidak tahu. Jadi kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku," balas Gintoki setelah menyeruput teh hijaunya.

Setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya beberapa kali, Hijikata kemudian berkata, "Kami akan terus bertarung untuk mempertahankan Shinsengumi. Ironis memang, tapi kami tidak akan berhenti meski harus kehilangan semuanya. Nama itu sudah tertanam dalam hati kami sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Edo. Hidup mati kami ada di Shinsengumi, dan akan seperti itu seterusnya."

"Kau sudah kena tipu oleh Zura rupanya. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhati-hati dengannya kan? Dia itu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat licik. Walau tujuannya baik untuk membantu kalian, tapi pada akhirnya kalian harus mempertaruhkan nama besar Shinsengumi. Tsk, memang niatnya dari dulu ingin menghancurkan kalian sih, Zura itu…" ucap Gintoki menanggapinya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah membantu kami, itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa tinggal di Edo juga."

Gintoki terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Hijikata barusan. Dia menyeruput tehnya lalu sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Jika Yorozuya pergi juga, orang-orang Edo pasti akan merasa kehilangan."

"Jadi kau akan tetap tinggal di Edo? Walau pun kota ini…" Hijikata menghentikan kata-katanya setelah dia mengerti apa maksud Gintoki. Dia menoleh menatap mata rubi pria di sampingnya itu dan berkata, "Itukah sebabnya kau…?"

Kepulan uap panas teh hijau itu mengaburkan senyum tipis di wajah Gintoki. Pria berambut perak itu menoleh dan kini gilirannya menatap mata biru Hijikata. Dia berkata, "Kalian bisa meninggalkan kota ini dengan tenang karena ada kami di sini."

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian terhenti ketika wanita pemilik kedai menyuguhkan pesanan mereka. Hijikata menatap mangkuk berisi nasi panas dan mayonais itu dengan hampa, begitu pula dengan Gintoki yang menatap mangkuk berisi nasi panas dan kacang merah. Ini pesanan mereka, makanan kesukaan mereka, makanan yang sangat mereka banggakan di Edo. Hanya di kedai makan ini mereka bisa mendapatkannya. Hanya di kedai makan ini mereka bisa menikmatinya tanpa ada orang yang protes soal rasa dan aromanya. Mereka menyukainya, tak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya mereka hari ini bisa menikmati semangkuk nasi panas dengan saus kesukaan mereka.

"Na, Obaa-san. Hari ini, kami akan bertukar pesanan," kata Gintoki kemudian menggeser mangkuknya ke depan Hijikata yang juga melakukannya. Entah apa yang mendorong mereka melakukan itu, seperti bertukar cangkir arak sebagai tanda persaudaraan.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Kedua Samurai kebanggaan Edo itu melahap makanan mereka dengan cepat. Mereka tidak peduli dengan rasa yang bercampur di lidah mereka. Hijikata selalu bilang Uji Gintoki Don itu menjijikan, begitu pula dengan Gintoki yang mengatakan mayonais dicampur nasi itu seperti makanan anjing. Tapi mereka tetap memakannya, menghabiskan bulir-bulir nasi itu sampai ke dasar mangkuk. Selesai makan, mereka menegak habis teh hijau mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak enak di mulut. Wanita pemilik kedai itu sampai terdiam memperhatikan tingkah aneh kedua pelanggannya.

Setelah kembali tenang, Hijikata menyalakan rokok dan membuka pembicaraan, "Aku punya arak sangat enak di kedai ini. Kau boleh meminumnya, Yorozuya."

"Asal tidak mengandung mayonais saja, aku akan terima araknya," balas Gintoki terkekeh.

"Itu arak mahal, kau tahu? Uang hasil kerjamu selama sebulan tidak akan mampu membelinya."

"Mengapa arak mahal itu kau berikan padaku, Hijikata?"

"Aku belum tahu kapan aku akan kembali ke kota ini. Habiskan araknya dan tunggu aku pulang. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membayar hutangku padamu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membayarnya, kok."

"Tidak, kau sudah menyuruhku sejak lama. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan itu tidak bisa diukur dengan uang. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

Gintoki menghela nafas dan membalas, "Kalau aku menyuruhmu, kau pasti sudah membayarnya sejak lama. Lagipula aku sudah dibantu mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama kulupakan."

"Yorozuya…" gumam Hijikata sambil menatap mata rubi Gintoki.

"Jangan kembali dengan sisa hutang yang harus kau bayar. Kembalilah dengan sebotol arak yang bisa kau minum bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka setelah itu. Kedua samurai itu melangkah keluar dari kedai dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun hujan deras ini akan mengganggu perjalanan mereka. Sejenak mereka berdiri di bawah payung masing-masing. Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara sebelum kemudian berkata, "Di mana anak-anakmu?"

"Anak-anakku? Maksudmu Shinpachi dan Kagura?" tanya Gintoki. "Shinpachi bilang akan berada di rumah kakaknya untuk sementara. Kagura sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sadaharu. Padahal sudah kularang untuk jalan-jalan di tengah hujan begini."

"Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kau mempekerjakan anak-anak itu. Yang lebih tidak kupercaya lagi adalah berkat mereka juga kami keluar dari peristiwa mengerikan itu."

"Jangan meremehkan mereka, Pak Polisi. Kedua anak itu bisa kuandalkan. Mereka bukan anak-anak biasa. Mereka sudah besar dan siap menjadi orang dewasa dengan caranya sendiri."

Hijikata mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Giliranmu belajar menjadi orang dewasa dari mereka dengan tidak lupa membayar jerih payah mereka."

"Berisik kau…"

"Hey, aku serius. Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Sudah kubilang mereka tidak berada di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu sebentar?"

 _A walk along the road reveals a story full of pain_

 _I wish I'd never come to be so buried by the days_

-000-

Bisa jadi Yorozuya akan menjadi tempat terakhir yang disinggahi Hijikata sebelum nanti dia pergi meninggalkan Edo. Dia tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Dia juga tidak tahu akan seperti apa kota ini saat dia kembali nanti.

"Mau apa kau di rumahku?" tanya Gintoki setelah mempersilakan Hijikata duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertamu saja," jawab Hijikata kemudian menyalakan rokoknya.

"Cih, daripada menghabiskan waktumu di sini, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Jangan pelit lah. Aku nyaris tidak pernah ke sini kan? Izinkan aku menghabiskan waktuku di sini sebentar saja."

"Hanya sebentar? Berapa menit? Berapa detik? Berapa—"

Hijikata menggerutu memotongnya, "Ya ya, baiklah. Aku pulang—"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh! Duduklah kembali, Wakil Komandan yang terhormat. Sekaleng bir, mau?" bujuk Gintoki saat melihat Hijikata hendak beranjak dari sofa.

Tidak banyak hal yang mereka lakukan sepanjang sore hingga menjelang malam di ruang tamu Yorozuya. Televisi yang mereka nyalakan sedang menyiarkan acara kuis yang biasanya ditonton oleh Kagura. Namun segala kelucuan dan keseruan yang disuguhkan di acara itu tidak sedikit pun menghibur kedua pria dewasa ini. Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya sampai acara kuis itu berakhir. Hijikata menoleh ke jendela di belakang meja kerja Gintoki. Tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari terlihat, hari telah berganti malam. Hujan pun tidak juga berhenti.

"Aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil mematikan rokok di asbak.

"Di luar masih hujan. Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Gintoki.

Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu masih duduk di sofa dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ada banyak pesan dari Okita Sougo yang harus dibalas. Sesekali dia menggerutu karena Kapten Divisi Satu itu sudah cerewet menanyakan keberadaannya. Baru beberapa kali dia mengetik pesan, ada telepon masuk dan dia langsung menjawab dengan kesal, "Tunggulah sebentar! Sougo, kau cerewet sekali lah! Aku terjebak hujan, aku akan pulang setelah hujan reda. Bilang kepada Kondo-san sebentar lagi aku pulang."

 _I curse the day and blame the world for choices all my own_

Selesai berurusan dengan ponselnya, Hijika lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti sebentar saat mendengar berita di televisi yang menyiarkan pidato Shogun Nobunobu secara langsung. Dalam pidato berdurasi 3 menit itu, beberapa hal penting disampaikan terkait kedudukannya sebagai Shogun yang baru dilantik. Setelah organisasi kepolisian terdahulu dibubarkan karena terlibat dalam pemberontakan besar di Pulau Kokujo, dia membetuk Dewan Keamanan baru dan menerapkan beberapa peraturan yang sangat mengikat. Dia meminta kepada Dewan Keamanan untuk membantunya memburu orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pemberontakan itu sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Siapa pun anggota Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi yang masih bertahan hidup di negeri ini akan dibunuh! Tidak hanya itu! Bagi mereka yang sudah berkeluarga, hak-hak hidup mereka akan dicabut dan tidak ada tempat tinggal lagi untuk mereka!" demikian kata-kata Shogun mengakhiri pidatonya.

Siaran televisi pun berganti ke acara lain. Gintoki duduk sambil mengupil di sofa, sementara Hijikata masih berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin bohong, hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata Shogun barusan. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menghancurkan televisi itu dengan pedangnya. Akal sehatnyalah yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbuat apa pun. Omelan Okita di telepon barusan kembali mengingatkan urusannya yang nyaris tertunda. Namun sebelum dia pergi, dia berkata, "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Yorozuya?"

Gintoki menoleh kepada Hijikata dan menatap punggungnya yang berat dan dingin. Dia berkata, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Pak Polisi. Apa kau ingin berpesan kepada warga Edo yang teladan ini? Katakan saja, barangkali bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu sebelum pergi nanti."

Perlahan Hijikata membalik badannya dan mendapati Gintoki sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, namun tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari mereka. Ketika keduanya berdiri berhadapan, keheningan di antara mereka terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hati mereka masing-masing ingin mengungkapkan banyak hal. Tapi mendadak lidah mereka terasa kelu. Udara dingin itu menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggung mereka. "Yorozuya…" Hijikata tiba-tiba melangkah cepat mendekati Gintoki dan mendekap tubuh pria itu dengan erat. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat, begitupula dengan Gintoki.

 _The blood that's running through my veins is cold as cold can be_

 _The darkness that I keep inside is surely killin' me_

"Hi—Hijikata…?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku datang lagi kemari saat nanti kembali ke Edo?" ucap Hijikata sambil memeluknya.

Gintoki baru akan membalas pelukannya, namun pria berambut hitam itu keburu melepasnya dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Keheningan di rumahnya hanya dipecahkan oleh suara siaran televisi dan petir yang menggelegar di luar sana. Pria berambut perak itu lalu kembali duduk ke sofanya, menatap hampa kaleng-kaleng bir kosong di atas meja.

"Setidaknya buang dulu kaleng birnya sebelum pulang, dasar tamu tidak sopan…" gerutunya sambil kemudian membereskan mejanya yang berantakan. Karena jika dia tidak berbuat apa-apa, bagaimana dia bisa mengusir perasaan yang mengganggunya ini? Bagaimana dia akan menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah? Malam masih terlalu awal untuk dilewati dengan hanya berada di rumah. Tapi dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kapan hujan akan berhenti? Sebotol arak mungkin bisa membuatnya melupakan apa yang sedang dialaminya hari ini. Dia bisa tidur cepat nantinya, tanpa memikirkan apa pun untuk hari esok.

Selesai merapikan ruang tamunya, pria bermata rubi itu pergi ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Dia sangsi dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Apakah dia akan tidur? Menonton televisi? Pergi ke Bar Otose? Mengapa pula dia gelisah dengan kesunyian ini? Dia sudah biasa tidur sendiri di rumah jika Shinpachi dan Kagura sedang tidak bersamanya. Lalu mengapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya?

"Sebotol saja lah! Semoga Si Nenek itu punya arak yang enak untuk kunikmati sepanjang malam ini…"

 _The devil's on my shoulders singin' haunted lullabies_

-000-

"Gin-san? Apa kau di rumah?" Shimura Shinpachi datang bersama Kagura ke Yorozuya di pagi hari sambil membawa satu rantang menu sarapan untuk dinikmati bersama Gintoki. Melihat ruang tamu yang sunyi, dia beranggapan bosnya itu masih tidur. "Kagura, bangunkan Gin-san sekarang. Suruh dia cuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan di meja depan."

Anak perempuan itu menuruti Shinpachi dan pergi ke kamar Gintoki. Dia melompat tepat di atas perut pria itu dan berseru di telinganya, "Bangun kau, Pemalas! Matahari sudah tinggi dan kau masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur!"

"Uuugh…berisik sekali kau, Kagura. Kalau aku orang tua, aku bisa mati kena serangan jantung. Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab, hah?" gerutu Gintoki sambil mengucak matanya.

"Shinpachi membawa menu sarapan kemari. Mumpung masih hangat, ayo kita makan! Gin-chaaaaaan, bangunlaaaaah~!" seru Kagura sambil mengguncang bahu Gintoki.

"Iya iya, sudah sana kau duluan. Aku cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu."

Kagura melompat meninggalkannya dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Gintoki meregangkan tubuhnya dan meraih jam weker di atas kepalanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya kemudian melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar yukata putihnya. Dia keluar terburu-buru dari kamar dan bertemu dengan Shinpachi.

"Gin-san, ada apa? Mengapa kau—"

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi, Shinpachi?" potong Gintoki tersengal.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana—hey! Tunggu dulu, Gin-san!"

Shinpachi dan Kagura gagal mencegah Gintoki pergi, karena dia sudah keburu berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Dia hanya mengenakan baju tidur yang didobel dengan yukata putihnya. Dia berlari cepat menelusuri jalanan kota yang ramai. Pikirannya mendadak kacau, dadanya juga terasa sesak karena kesulitan mengatur nafas yang tersengal. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa kedua kakinya membawa tubuhnya berlari cepat. Ke mana pula dia akan berlari? Untuk apa dia terburu-buru seperti ini?

"Tunggu…tunggu dulu…" begitu gumamnya selama berlari. Gintoki baru sadar setelah otaknya kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja dilewatinya tadi malam. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli. Tapi reaksi tubuhnya berbeda dengan yang dia pikirkan. Dia berlari menuju pelabuhan kota, tempat kapal-kapal besar bertenaga uap bersandar. Langkahnya melambat ketika dia melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang bongkat muat barang di kapal, melewati deretan peti-peti kemas, dan tibalah dia di dermaga paling ujung di pelabuhan ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada kapal kecil yang baru akan lepas landas. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan berseru, "Tunggu dulu~!"

Semakin Gintoki mendekat, kapal itu bergerak semakin jauh dari dermaga. Entah kenapa ini membuatnya panik, seakan dia tidak ingin kapal itu lepas landas secepatnya. Sekali lagi dia berseru sekencangnya, "Tunggu dulu, Maling-maling Pajak!"

Mendengarnya berteriak kencang, beberapa orang menengok keluar jendela kapal dan melihatnya. Mereka bergumam heran, orang yang mereka kenal sedang berlari mengejar kapal yang sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Gintoki kembali berteriak, "Hijikata! Kau di sana kan, Sialan?! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Orang yang disebut namanya pun juga menengok keluar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dasar Bodoh!" serunya marah. "Kapalku akan lepas landas sebentar lagi!"

"Seenaknya saja kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun! Kita belum selesai bicara, kau ingat!?" balas Gintoki masih berlari. Nafasnya tersengal dan kepalanya mulai pusing karena kelelahan.

"Aku tidak mungkin menghentikan kapalnya! Kau mau apa, hah?!"

"Kita belum selesai bicara! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Apanya yang belum selesai? Bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia, Yorozuya!"

"Yang salah itu adalah otakmu! Malam itu kita belum selesai bicara! Aku bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan apa-apa padamu!"

Kapal uap itu sudah mulai melaju cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit mereka akan lepas landas. Hijikata mendadak ikut panik melihat Gintoki terus berlari mengejar kapalnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di jendela. Dia sadar beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Kondo dan Okita juga beberapa kali membujuknya untuk tidak mendengarkan apa pun kata-katanya.

"Tsk! Dia mau apa sih?!" tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya, Hijikata lalu berlari menuju dek di buritan kapal. Melawan terpaan angin kencang, dia melihat Gintoki masih terus mengejar kapalnya. "Kau mau bilang apa, Yorozuya?!" serunya bertanya.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" balas Gintoki lantang. Dia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan saat berlari. "Jangan pernah melupakan aku, Hijikata! Sedikit pun kenangan yang kau punya di Edo, kau tidak boleh melupakannya!"

 _I'm a sinner in the worst way so please I'm asking you_

Dilanda emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, Gintoki meneruskan, "Berat…sungguh berat jika harus ditinggal olehmu, kau tahu?! Sialan, kenapa juga aku harus mengatakan ini padamu? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa akan begini sulit jika kau tidak ada!"

"Hentikan langkahmu, Yorozuya! Kau akan jatuh ke air nanti!" seru Hijikata mencegahnya berlari lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak sempat membalas pelukanmu! Kau membuatku kesulitan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu!" di akhir kata-katanya itu, Gintoki mendadak mengisak. Mata rubinya dikaburkan air mata. Dia sengaja tidak menghentikan langkahnya, supaya air matanya bisa jatuh dengan cepat. Dia yakin Hijikata tidak bisa melihatnya menangis dari kejauhan seperti ini. "Aku sudah menyampaikannya. Sekarang giliranmu menyampaikan sesuatu padaku! Katakan sekarang juga, Hijikata Toshiro!"

"Yorozuya! Berhenti—"

Karena tidak menghiraukan peringatan itu, Gintoki sudah terlanjur berlari kencang hingga akhirnya dia jatuh ke air. Padahal dia tidak bisa berenang, tapi dia nekad melakukan ini karena ada hal yang tidak bisa dilepasnya begitu saja. Dia mengabaikan segala kekurangannya dan terus mengejar keinginannya. Secepatnya dia naik ke permukaan dan melihat kapal besar itu mulai naik menjauh dari air.

"Hey, Yorozuya! Sudah berhenti!" perintah Hijikata dalam kepanikannya. Andai dia masih berada di daratan, dia akan melompat ke air dan menyelamatkan pria berambut perak itu.

"Bicaralah sekarang sebelum kau pergi jauh, Bodoh! Sebelum aku kehilangan kekuatanku mengapung di air!" seru Gintoki sambil mencoba bertahan di permukaan. Kakinya sudah terasa lelah, tubuhnya pun demikian beratnya melawan tekanan air.

"Sialan…" gerutu Hijikata kesal. Dia merasa tidak berdaya di atas kapal. Mendadak dia benar-benar ingin terjun ke air dan bertemu dengan Gintoki. Dia masih ingat bahwa malam itu dia tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadanya. Bukan hanya samurai urakan itu yang kesulitan mengucap selamat tinggal, dia sendiri juga merasakan betapa beratnya berpisah dengan kota kesayangannya, orang-orangnya, dan…

Pelukannya di malam perpisahan itu, dingin tubuh samurai itu, degup jantungnya, kekakuan bibir pucatnya, semuanya…

"Yorozuya, aku—"

"Panggil namaku, Hijikata!" potong Gintoki berseru padanya dari bawah sana. Dia terkejut ketika Gintoki menyuruhnya demikian. "Panggil namaku. Bukan Yorozuya, tapi namaku! Cepatlah!"

Melupakan rasa sesak di dadanya, Hijikata menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian dia berseru dengan lantang, "Tetaplah hidup! Tetaplah hidup dan tunggu aku kembali pulang ke Edo! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, kau juga jangan pernah melupakanku! Sakata Gintoki!"

 _Light a candle say a prayer for me_

 _There's nothing left to do…_

Kata-kata itu adalah yang terakhir didengar Gintoki tepat saat kapal uap itu melesat ke udara dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Air yang bergolak di sekitarnya mengembalikannya ke akal sehatnya. Tapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bertahan. Dia mengisak kencang dan tenggelam ke air pekat. Namun sebelum dia tenggelam lebih dalam, dia mendengar sesuatu terjun ke air dan menarik tubuhnya naik ke permukaan. Dia menarik nafas banyak-banyak dan mendapati Kagura sedang menyeretnya ke dermaga.

"Gin-chan, bertahanlah!" katanya panik. Mata biru terang anak perempuan itu dikaburkan dengan air mata.

Keduanya dibantu Shinpachi naik ke daratan. Gintoki duduk bersimpuh di kedua lututnya, kedua tangannya bertumpu ke depan. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Sesekali meludah karena menelan cukup banyak air laut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gin-san? Kau membuat kami panik," kata Shinpachi cemas.

"Kau itu tidak bisa berenang. Mengapa pula nekad masuk ke air?!" sambung Kagura juga terdengar cemas.

Gintoki masih kesulitan berbicara. Tenggorokannya kering setelah memuntahkan air laut. Nafasnya masih tersengal saat dia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku…aku hanya…uukh…"

"Kami mengerti. Tapi ceritakan itu saat sudah tiba di rumah. Sekarang kita pulang dulu ya, Gin-san…" bujuk Shinpachi sambil merangkul pundaknya yang terguncang.

"Nanti kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus berada di sini, Gin-chan," kata Kagura juga ikut menenangkannya.

Dibantu oleh kedua anak-anaknya, Gintoki berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan pelabuhan. Satu tangannya merangkul pundak Shinpachi, dan tangan lainnya merangkul Kagura. Ketiganya berjalan perlahan keluar, melewati keramaian dan kesibukan orang-orang yang beraktifitas di sana. Hiruk pikuk pelabuhan itu sedikit bisa mengalihkan pikiran Gintoki yang masih kacau. _Ayolah_ , ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Dia jadi malu sendiri telah menunjukkan sisi lemah di depan Shinpachi dan Kagura. Namun dia bersyukur keduanya tidak lantas mencemoohnya karena tingkahnya barusan. Keduanya seperti memaklumi, walau dia tahu mereka akan kerepotan harus membopong tubuh besarnya sampai ke rumah.

Langkah mereka terhenti di pintu pelabuhan. Gintoki menoleh ke bentangan laut tak berbatas di belakangnya. Terpaan angin laut membelai rambut peraknya dengan lembut. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi di atas kepalanya. Kapal uap yang tadi dikejarnya sekarang sudah tidak terlihat. Mata rubinya masih memandang langit biru dan dia berkata, "Aku tahu bagaimana mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ada perpisahan yang membuatku sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal…"

 _It's a slow farewell_

 _My love, I sing to you. This lonely road runs straight to hell_

-the end-

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna-sama. Perkenalkan nama saya Rie, author baru di fandom Gintama. Terus terang saya baru banget nonton anime dan OVA Gintama, beneran baru nonton di tahun ini. Saya prefer nonton anime saja, saya ndak baca manganya. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Monggo mampir untuk membaca dan review. Plot yg saya ambil adalah dari episode 316, di Farewell Shinsengumi Arc. Pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yg udah baca dan review. Kedua, saya mohon maaf kalo chara2 di sini saya bikin OOC semua. Saya sengaja bikin Gintoki mewek di sini karena pengen banget nunjukin sisi sensitif lelaki bermata ikan mati itu. Saya suka banget Hijikata/Gintoki. Berhubung saya author baru, saya gak mau nulis yang macem2 dulu tentang mereka. Sebisa mungkin dengan plot yg sudah ada, saya kembangkan dengan ide yang saya punya. Please, buat yg gak suka, jangan baca dan jangan kirim flame di review ya. Arigato!


End file.
